Africa
'Countries' A''' '''Arrida (Ranger's Apprentice)- located somewhere in the North African desert Afrinia: African country used in World Bank training exercises. Afromacoland(Chief the Honourable Minister). Azania: (Roman Literature/Black Mischief/Marvel Comics)African country first mentioned in Roman Literature. It later broke away from Colonial Powers including the British. Around 1932, there were several Civil Wars, leaving no living members of the Royal Family. The League of Nations seized the country. Evelyn Waugh's novel Black Mischief makes use of the name, placing it in East Africa. Marvel Comics mentions a country called Azania being a neighbor to Wakanda and also provides a location. Abuddin: A Middle Eastern country in the series Tyrant B''' '''Babar's Kingdom, Rhinoland,(Babar the Elephant) Originally a country of intelligent bipedal elephants. Located in Southern Africa. Babar was a Moreau-Sapien who was adopted by a French aristocratic woman. He returned to the Jungle and began educating the animals, finding his Kingdom in 1931. The land had a capital named Celestville after Babar's Queen. Babar's kingdom sometimes clashed with its neighbor Rhinoland and its King Rataxes. Babar himself commissioned the formation. After working together to defend the region against a group of poachers, the two countries, along with other nearby animal-controlled territories, formed a "united jungle coalition", a concept similar to the United World Organization, which prevented major conflicts between the animal countries thereafter. The militaries of the countries are considered simple and rely mostly on simple hand weaponry, such as spears and staffs. Guns are strictly forbidden by all the animals, due to their disgust with the poachers who would use the weapons. Not even Rataxes dares to think of arming his country with such things, after seeing their effects first-hand. The United Jungle Coalition included the Pride Lands and Bongo Congo. Babar's Kingdom gained some human members which eventually rose and overthrew Babar, while he was seemingly publicly executed(Several Parodies such as Robot Chicken depict this uprising and Babar's Death). Babar is said to have fled to Zamunda(an Elephant named Babar appears in'' Coming to America''). Location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Elephants and Rhinos as well as former French colonial empire Bahari(Scorpion), a small north African nation under the brutal rule of a dictatorship. The nation is a former Nazi German colony and there are several Nazi German military bases located in the deserts of the country. Balaika(When The Laughter Stops), In the play two stand up comedians get into trouble in a country that is in the process of deciding whether homosexuality should be a capital offence. Bangalla, Ivory-Lana''' (The Phantom)- From The Phantom comic strip. The Phantom's base lies in the deep woods of this central African nation. This country has taken several Islands to accomodate it's unclear geography. The African Portion is located in East Africa, around the approximate region s of the real life nations of Tanzania, Kenya, Uganda and Ethiopia. Ivory-Lana is located at one of East Africa's largest elephant habitats '''Bapetikosweti: The "homeland" state in which the South African satirist Pieter-Dirk Uys (under the guise of his drag character, Evita Bezuidenhout) was the South African ambassador. In this timeline Evita Bezuidenhout is from Draka with Bapetikosweti being a country which broke off from it. Bapetikosweti's capital Laagerfontein was also the sight of a major battle during the Draka Wars and today contains the Lunaville Casino and most famously Blanche-Noir, the Drakan Embassy to the Independent Homeland of Bapetikosweti. After the democratic elections of 1994, Bapetikosweti was re-incorporated into Draka. Beninia:(Stand on Zanzibar) ''uniting Benin and Togo due to the obvious similarity of the name (Benin originally ruled both Benin and Togo). '''Birani' (The Gods Must Be Crazy)- located in the Kalahari desert, near Namibia and Angola. Has a Banana Forest at a place called Dumgase. Biyalia(Also Bialya')'(Young Justice)an evil nation in the show Young Justice led by a mind controlling female Supervillain by the name of Queen Bee. Located in the Middle East north of Iran and Saudi Arabia. During the Cold War, the country was little more than an arid desert, with a small struggling populace. Captain Nathaniel Adam spent some time stationed in Bialya some time prior to volunteering for the "Captain Atom Project". Archaeologist Dan Garrett discovered the Blue Beetle Scarab while unearthing the tomb of the Pharaoh Kha-Ef-Re in Bialya. It granted him a vision, giving him the powers and costume of the Blue Beetle. By 1987, Bialya developed into a militaristic state led by the ruthless, yet buffoonish Col. Rumaan Harjavti. Under Harjavti's reign, Bialya was a police state, overrun by poverty and political strife. Under Harjavti's reign, members of the United Nations super-team known as the Global Guardians became members of the Bialyan military, causing friction with their replacements in the Justice League International. A metahuman and member of Harjavti's harem named "Queen Bee" usurped control of the country through her ability to control individuals through pheromones. The Queen Bee opened Bialya's doors to commerce and trade. She instituted free food programs, twenty-four hour free medical care for its citizenry, cultural exchange benefits and a 100% employment rate. Bialya was seemingly the perfect nation. Bocamo(Mission: Impossible TV episode "Kitara")- a gold-producing West African state. Renowned as a particularly brutal practitioner of apartheid. Bologa: Central African country formerly a British colony from the film Hero's Dawn Bonande, Nayak(Night of Truth)- replaces Burkina Faso (home of the film's director Fanta Régina Nacro), divided similar to the two major people of Burkina Faso (the Voltaic and the Mande are similar to the Bonande and the Nayak peoples and replace them here). Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and His Short Subjects)- a clear pun on the Republic of the Congo, replacing it. It is filled with Moreau Sapiens, who are originally from the Isle of Naboombu, during which they were led by King Leonidas, King Leonardo's father. They eventually migrated to the Mainland and formed their own nation after being unable to coexist with the animals of the Pride Lands due to preferring the then outlawed Human Culture. King Leonardo rules as of 1960. Botswanga(Le Crocodile du Botswanga)- replaces Botswana as the timeline of the civil war and coup d'etat fits to the one in Botswana. Bulmeria(It's Walky!) Bulungi(The Onion)-A country located south of Côte d'Ivoire and southeast of Liberia. The United States' "ambassador" to Bulungi was accused of making the country up. Bulungi's capital city is Yabba-Dabba. It replaces Burundi to to name similiarities. Butua(Aline and Valcour)- African country of cannibals at least in the 1780's. C''' '''Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya(Karbomia)/Kalubya(Transformers/Operation: Thunderbolt)- replaces Libya as it was created as a thinly veiled version of it and shares many similarities (camels, oil, Northern Africa, in the Sahara Desert. Abdul Fakkadi is based on Muammar al-Gaddafi). Fakkadi later fled to Wadiya and changed his identity becoming Admiral-General Haffaz Aladeen. The country had several attacks by the Decepticons, forcing them to relcutnatly work with the Autobots to repel them. The country's name is actually spelled Karbomia but pronounced like above. After many insults due to the name and the exile of Fakkadi, the country was renamed Kalubya. Claw Island(The Onion)- African nation occupying the island of Madagascar. D''' '''The Dominion of the Draka/Federal Republic of South Africa/United States of Southern Africa(The Domination/Vortex/2061: Odyssey Three)-'''Replaces South Africa. The Draka originated when several Loyalists fled to the British colony of the Draka, named for Sir Francis Drake, after the American Revolution. The much earlier Dutch Boers are completely assimilated by several immigrant groups. Two Wars with the British serve as counterparts to the real life Boer Wars. During World War I, The Draka conquer many of the lands of Northern Africa and the Ottoman Empire. In World War II, however, the invasion by The Race effectively led to the Draka and the Race destroying each other, causing the Draka to lose their territory. For example Blach Adam reutrned and took back Kahndaq, preventing the Ottoman empire from being reclaimed. The successor state to the apartheid-era "Republic of South Africa" was established after a civil war takes place in South Africa over the fate of apartheid in the early 1990s; it's capital is Johannesburg after having been moved there from Pretoria due to the latter city's negative association with the apartheid regime and the subsequent civil war. It's final form was the United States of South Africa which was assumed by 2061. '''E Equatorial Kundu (The West Wing/Newsroom/IZombie)- A Map showed it roughly being Equatorial Guinea, but this was contradicted by a line saying it was near the Ivory Coast. There is al the Genocide of Genocide of Kundu, which is based on the Rwandan Genocide but occurs in 2003 instead of 1994. I've chosen the plot elements are more important and have made it a stand in for Rwanda. Has been mentioned in Newsroom and IZombie. F''' '''Fernando Poo (The Illuminatus! Trilogy) - based on the real island of Fernando Pó G''' '''Genosha(Marvel Comics): Genosha is located off the east coast of Africa, in the Indian Ocean. The Seychelles are southwest of the country while Madagascar is southwest of the island nation. Genosha boasted a high standard of living, an excellent economy, and freedom from the political and racial turmoil that characterized neighboring nations. However, Genosha's prosperity was built upon the enslavement of its mutant population. Mutants in Genosha were the property of the state and children who were positively identified with the mutant gene were put through a process developed by David Moreau(a descendant of Dr.Alphonse Moreau). The Genoshan Soldiers kidnapped and battled the X-Men from 1988 to 1990, resulting in the Government toppling and the reveal of an alliance with Cameroon Hodge, who was killed. Afterwards the Nation set about attempting to rebuild. As a show of peace, the UWO gave the island nation over to Magneto to provide Mutants with their own country. In 2001, the Island was devastated by Cassandra Nova launching several controlled Sentinels, many were killed, though Cassandra herself was slain. The island remains a safe Mutant Haven after Magneto's passing. Ghalea(Mission: Impossible episode "The Money Machine")- a small African nation whose pro-Western government is key to stability in the area. Gindra(Metal Gear: Ghost Babel)-a small nation in Central Africa formerly the home of Outer Heaven in Gorilla City (DC Comics)- location determined by overlapping maps showing African jungle territories and spreading of Gorillas. After an alien spacecraft crashes into the jungles of Africa, a local troop of gorillas became hyper-intelligent and acquired telepathic abilities. These gorillas formed Gorilla City. The city, led by Solovar, quickly created technology far surpassing that of humanity and cloaked itself from human society. Flash first found out about the city due to Gorilla Grodd, probing Solovar's mind attempting to discover how to control minds, before trying to take over Gorilla City, then the world; however, Flash defeated him. Gorotoland, Nagonia (Capable of Honor / TASS Is Authorized to Declare) - splits up Mozambique because both take place in a Southern African communist nation Great Islam Nation(Wang)- a theocratic state which extends on Middle-East and Africa. Guadec(Spooks)-Country Led by reformist President Manu Baffong. Gwinalia(Chocolate). I''' '''Interzone (Naked Lunch) - Replaces Tangier, a city in Morocco. Ishmaelia (Scoop)-Located in Ethiopia as the book is based on the author's experience during the Italo-Abyssinian War. In this timeline, Benzino Napaloni invaded Ishmaelia. William Boot from the novel replaces the author Evelyn Waugh. K''' '''Kahndaq (DC Comics) - located on the northern part of the Sinai Peninsula between Egypt and Israel. Orignally part of Egypt, The Hero Teth Adam, also known as Black Adam hails from here. In 1600 B.C. Kahndaq was burned to the ground by the supervillain Ahk-Ton; Teth Adam's wife and children are killed during this attack. The loss of his family and children eventually drives him to take extreme measures to protect Kahndaq. This in turn forces the wizard Shazam to remove Adam's powers and entomb him for centuries. When Teth Adam returned in 1945, he took control of the Nation. Black Adam rededicated himself as the protector of Kahndaq. He instituted many Draconian laws, including public executions every Wednesday (which he carries out himself). Kahndaq also becomes a signatory nation to the Freedom of Power Treaty, which excludes foreign metahumans from operating inside member countries' borders. Other signatories to the Treaty include China, Latveria, East Hun Chiu, and Myanmar. In 2006, Adam's harsh policies are tempered after he meets Adrianna Tomaz, a young woman presented to him by Intergang as a bribe to allow them to use Kahndaq as a base for their criminal activities. Adam and Adrianna fell in love, and Adam shared his powers with her, transforming her into the superhuman Isis. After Adam and Isis wed, they found Adrianna's lost brother Amon, and Adam transformed him into the superpowered Osiris. The trio pledged themselves to turning Kahndaq into an earthly paradise. Their plans were short-lived, as Kahndaq was attacked by the Four Horsemen, a quartet of artificially enhanced beings based in the nearby country of Bialya. Osiris was eaten by the humanoid alligator Sobek, who was actually the Horseman known as Famine, while Isis died after Kahndaq was blighted by acid rains sent by Pestilence. With her dying breath, Isis told Adam his methods were the only way to protect Kahndaq, and asked him to avenge her. Saddened and enraged, Adam attacked Bialya and the Horsemen killing nearly every inhabitant. Adam then returned to Kahndaq. The capital city of Kahndaq is called Shiruta, named after Black Adam's deceased first wife. Its flag consists of three horizontal, black and white stripes combined with three golden pyramids, each representing a dead member of Adam's family. It's official language is Arabic. Kalao(Panique)-country affected by a covered-up industrial accident. Kalya(The Zinzin Road)''West African country. Capital city: Ft. Paul. '''Kamanga'(Tenth Man Down)- Southern African country between Namibia and Mozambique. Ruled from the poverty-stricken capital of Mulongwe, Kamanga is the very model of post-colonial corruption, nepotism, and greed. The territory, once a British possession, is now suffering from an AIDS epidemic, while poaching goes unchecked during a brutal civil war. Uranium, diamonds, and bauxite are key resources, although they remain in the hands of the European-descended elite. Kamanga uses the Kwacha as its national currency. This "Kwacha" is a fictional currency, but it has the same name as the Malawian kwacha and the Zambian kwacha. Since Malawi is taken, Zambia is chosen as the country Kamanga is a stand in for. It also is near Namibia and Mozambique for good measure. Kambawe(Night and Day) Kambezi(MacGyver/Blindspot) located somewhere near Zimbabwe and home to a population of black rhinos, a protected species approaching rapid extinction thanks to South African poachers. Kambezi is also in fact a military dictatorship, and relies heavily on the smuggling of dagga. Kambezi was later used in season 3 of Blindspot, but was a Central African monarchy at war with its neighbor and seeking control of a pipeline. In this Timeline the government had moved up slightly. Kangan(Anthills of the Savannah) Katanga(The Dogs of War)- replaces Guinea as it is said to border Sierra Leone and the novel (which depicts a civil war in Katanga) appeared during the Guinean civil war. Kenyopia(Totally Spies!)-'' belligerent African nation attempting to conquer its neighbor Lyrobia. '''Khokarsa'(Hadon of Opar), An Ancient Empire that existed in the Hyperborean Age. The origins of the Khokarsan civilization date back to 12,000 B.C., as the Khoklem people were expanding over the northern shore of the Kemu (the prehistoric northern inland sea of Central Africa). At this time, a man known as Sahhindar, the Gray-Eyed God, appeared in the region and came to be regarded by the locals as the god of plants, of bronze, and of Time, reputedly having been exiled from the land by his mother, the fertility goddess Kho, because he stole Time from her. Sahhindar appeared and reappeared among the Khoklem over a period of two thousand years, teaching them how to domesticate plants and animals, mine copper and tin, and make bronze tools, as well as teaching them the concept of zero. By circa 10,000 B.C. Sahhindar had brought the Khoklem from the Old Stone Age to the Bronze Age. It is beleived that Sahhindar is actually John Gribardsun, the time-traveller, who is also the immortal Tarzan. Khokarsa eventually collapsed with only a former outpost, Opar, surviving. Kijuju(Resident Evil 5).Country subject to viral experimentation Kinjanja (A Good Man in Africa)- replaces the Angolian exclave of Cabinda. Kivukiland:(Mr.Bones). Kôr(She)-'' Based off H.Rider Haggard's experience in South Africa, placing the lost city in Draka Territory. Fitting since The Draka are already analogous to the Boers, which Haggard fought against while in South Africa and being inspired to write the book. '''Kukuanaland' (King Solomon's Mines)- located in South Africa Kush/African Confederation(The Coup/''Star Trek:The Next Generation') This Book was published in 1978. There was a failed coup in Somalia that year. therefore Kush replaces Somalia.This also makes Somali Pirates into Kush Pirates. The African Confederation is Future African country that includes present-day Somalia(Kush here). It is the birthplace of Geordi La Forge. '''L' Ligeria(InSecurity)-African home of the agent Benjamin N’udu. Logosia(Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Crane")l Lombuanda(Mission: Impossible episode "The Diamond"). An independent white-supremacist African country on the Gulf of Guinea in the Underdeveloped and densely forested, Lombuanda is ruled by French-speaking settlers who keep two million black citizens starved and without 'schools, hospitals, or any voice in government'. The title of prime minister is held by Hendrik Durvard, a despotic white Lombuandan who plans to use a 27,000-carat diamond to finance his seizure of tribal reserves. Lopongo: a small West African country on the Gulf of Guinea created by miniature wargaming aficionado DestoFante. Lyrobia(Totally Spies!) containing desert and rain forest environments, with an Arabic-inspired culture. Lamumba(DC Comics)A small, prospering county. M''' '''Malagawi( le Professionnel) ''replaces Malawi due to the name similarities. '''Nyala/Matobo'(Juggernaut/The Interpreter/24/Morgan Pålsson- världsreporter)- Nyala is mentioned as having recently gained independence from the British. The Writer died in 1983 before finishing the book Juggernaut ''featuring Nyala but it was posthumously published in 1985. Zimbabwe gained independence in 1980 from the British,so this works. A Civil War breaks out in the book. Zimbabwe had a massacre carried out by its own army called "Gukurahundi" which here is replaced with the book's civil War. Matobo from the 2005 film ''The Interpreter is based on Zimbabwe and Edmond Zuwanie would be a great fictional version of Robert Mugabe. "Matobo" is also used briefly in 24: Redemption in a scene where an international videoconference takes place and on 24 (season 7), where Ule Matobo (fictional) is a former president of Sangala, the fiction African nation. The nation was also used as the setting for the Swedish film Morgan Pålsson - världsreporter, but spelled with an accent, Matóbo(We can assume english speakers usually forget the accent). Maurania(Paradise) Moloni Republic(Metal Gear Acid.) Southern African country Mombaka(Red Scorpion and Jagga Jasoos).'' '''Mumbambu'(The Onion) African nation occupying the Central and East region. N''' '''Nambabwe (Oh Shucks...Here Comes UNTAG) - replaces Namibia, which Nambabwe is a parody of. Nambutu(Casino Royale). Naruba(Designated Survivor/ARMY Wives) a fictional West African country. It is located in between Mali, Niger, Nigeria, Benin and Burkina Faso. Its capital city is Soji. It is mentioned to be one of the poorest nations on the planet, with conflicts arising from warlords such as Atsu Kalame. It has been composited with the similarly named Narubu from ARMY Wives. Natumbe(Dynasty). Neranga(Rumpole and the Golden Thread) described as a "new African country". This story occurs in 1983, the only "New Country" would be the Central African Republic in 1979. Which is now replaced. Ng'ombwana (Black As He's Painted/Tom Swift Jr.) - In the book, Ng'ombwana is recently independent. The book came out in 1974. The closest real life country that gained independence around that time was Guinea-Bissau, in September 24, 1973 or alternatively Sept. 10, 1974. Thus N'Gombwana replaces Guinea-Bissau. It has been merged with the similarly named Ngombia from the 1963 Tom Swift Jr novel Tom Swift and His Repelatron Skyway Nibia/Niberia (Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls/The International)- replaces Nigeria, apart from the slight reference of names, the bat is holy in Nigeria as it is said to be in Nibia. The Nigeria Civil War, which plays a factor in the prologue of The Dogs of War ''but is not named, presumably becomes the Nibian Civil War, raging from 1967 to 1970. It has also been merged with Niberia from ''The International as that country plays a small role. It's possible this is a recent rename between 1995 and 2009. Numbani(Overwatch)-West African city-state bordering Nigeria(Niberia). O''' '''Odan(Blindspot)- a Central African republic at war with its neighbor and seeking control of a pipeline Opar(Tarzan/Hadon of Opar)-Located in the Deep Jungles of African Country, A lost colony of Atlantis that was taken over and turned into a mining town by the Hyperborean Empire of Kharkosa. The city's population exhibited extreme sexual dimorphism caused by a combination of excessive inbreeding, cross-breeding with apes, and selective culling of offspring. Consequently, female Oparians appeared perfectly human, while male Oparians were apelike brutes. It was ruled by the High Priestess La, who fell in love with Tarzan when he visited the city despite his attraction to Jane. La would later take control of the Leopard Men(a race encountered by Tarzan previously in Tarzan and the Leopard Men. ''La would be disintegrated with magic but would briefly return by possessing Jane. La was replaced as Ruler of La by a human appearing Male Chief Mbonga Ogonooro that was spared infanticide. Belgian Soldier Léon Rom was the sole survivor of an expedition to the Lost City. Tarzan visited it long after his written adventures concluded and found that it inevitably died out due to the inbreeding and infanticide practices. He redirected a river to destroy the City to honor the wishes of the residents that it remain Lost. '''Outer Heaven' (Metal Gear)- fortified microstate founded by a "legendary mercenary" 200 km north of the fictional Galzburg, South Africa/ located in the north of South Africa P''' '''Pride Lands: '''The Kingdom of the Lions, who spread the religion of the Circle of Life to justify their killing of other animals for food. The White Lion Panja became Ruler, with his White fur being seen as divine. Panja was killed by Poachers in 1950. His pregnant mate was abducted but gave birth to Leo, who was raised by humans under the name Kimba, and returned to the Jungle to try to introduce Human culture into the Jungle like Babar before him. Among Kimba's children were Mufasa and Scar. Mufasa became King but was murdered by Scar. Mufasa's son Simba fled before returning to battle Scar in adulthood in 1994, resulting in Scar's death(some site a resemblance between Scar and the Nemean Lion slain by Hercules but while this may imply an ancestry, it is clear Scar did not inherit the indestructible Lion's skin). Simba and his mate Nala produced three cubs: the firstborn and therefore successor was Kiara whom would become the mate of Scar's adopted son Kovu. The seconf child was Kion, who was put in charge of the Lion Guard, a group created to protect the Pride Lands. The third child, Kopa's fate is unknown. A group of Lions led by the Lioness Zira feigned loyalty to Simba after Scar's defeat. One day however, Zira snapped, at the same time, Kopa vanished. Simba exiled Zira and her allies, believing her responsible. Nala was convinced Zira was innnocent. Kopa's vanishment led to both Simba becoming overprotective of Kiara and the formation of the Lion Guard. The Pride Lands became a Reserve thanks to the efforts of Jungle Emperor Leo. The Lion heirarchy dictates that the King Lion can be challenged and the victor becomes King. The Lion Zuba defeated Kiara and became the Alpha, choosing not to reside in Pride Rock and allowing the Simba's former Pride to remain there. Zuba's son Alakay went missing when Poachers broke into the Reserve and he was brought to New York, becoming the Zoo's most popular attraction as Alex the Dancing Lion. Alex reunited with his Father in 2008, but the Lion Makunga made a power grab. Though he was defeated, Alex and Zuba chose to work as corulers until Zuba's untimely death, after which Alex chose to leave to return to New York with his mother's blessing. This allowed Kiara's Pride to assume rulership of the Pride Lands once again. Location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Lions and Swahili language (the lions' names are Swahili words) '''R Republic of West Africa(Madam Secretary ''Episode: "The Call")-The country's government intends to carry out ethnic cleansing. It is also found in several kinds of scam spams. '''S' Samgola(Sangala and Sonzola)(Oh Schucks...Here Comes UNTAG/24/''Christopher Brookmyre Novels)-'' a parody of Angola bordering Nambabwe. It is also known as Sangala and Sonzola. Jack Bauer came here after running away from his life. As a coup d'etat took place, with rebels using brainwashed children as soldiers. The nation is later invaded by the US. Sahelise Republic(The West Wing) Shakobi(That's So Raven episode "The Royal Treatment")- African monarchy. Seko(Far Cry 2)-embroiled in a Civil War in 2008. Located in Central Africa. Unnamed in the original name. Sotho(German TV series Küstenwache) ''a kingdom in Africa mentioned in a 1997 episode. the name and the royalist form of government seem to refer to the real existing Kingdom of Lesotho – however, in the episode, the King of Sotho comes to Germany to order ships for his coastguard, which would not make any sense for the real Lesotho, since the country is landlocked. To accomodate this Sotho is a bit larger, stretching to the coast at least. '''Suaoriland'(The Secret History)- a country in East Africa. T''' '''Talgalla(The Real Ambassadors) ''Based on experiences in Ghana. Replaces Ghana. '''Tanzaberia'(K.C. Undercover.) Tanzania/New Zanzibar/Pepsi presents new Zanzibar(The Simpsons episode "Simpson Safari")-Was renamed and then bought out by Pepsi. Transvalia(Sweet 'n Short) not actually a state in its own right, but rather a parody of Orania. Leon Schuster made this comedy film in 1991 which was a parody of life in the New South Africa. The film was made in 1990 shortly after Nelson Mandela was released from prison - many of the fictional events portrayed therein actually came to pass in post-apartheid South Africa. Naturally the hostile Boers encountered in the film are now hostile Draka. Trucial Abysmia(G.I. Joe)- located on the eastern coast of North Africa. It represents Middle-Eastern dictator-ruled countries in the region. For a time, its rulership embraced communism. Cobra used the country as a launching point for the invasion of Benzheen to capture its oil. Several G.I.Joes died in this country. U''' '''Umbutu, National Republic of(Independence Day: Resurgence)- A post invasion nation created after the 1996 War. Was the one place where the Harvesters landed. United Mitanni Commonwealth(Manna). United Oceans: A country set in the Nubain Desert. In an area called Bir Tawil. W''' '''Wakanda: Located in East Africa, at the north end of Lake Turkana, in between South Sudan, Uganda, Kenya and Ethiopia (and surrounded by fictional countries like Azania, Canaan, and Narobia). Wakandans are an advanced civilization thanks to a Vibranium Meteorite. They were isolationist for thousands of years. King T'Chalka was murders by the Mercenary Ulysses Klaue, who in adulthood was murdered in retaliation by T'Chalka's son T'Challa. T'Challa married Ororo Monroe, Storm of the X-Men, and opened up Wakanda to World Trade following a brief coup by his cousin Erik Killmonger. T'Challa was killed by Ultron in 1986. When Ultron was defeated in 1998, Azari was would train and eventually inherit the Throne. Z''' '''Zamunda (Coming to America)- Fictionalization seems to believe Jaffer Joffer is a stand in for Idi Amin of Uganda, but I could find nothing backing this up. Idi Amin usurped and took power in Uganda, establishing himself as King here rather than Dictator. He held an alliance with Fikkadi of Carbombya and strengthened the Nation by aligning it with both the US and the Soviet Union. Jaffe died in 2003 when he was eaten by crocodiles and was succeeded by his son Akeem Joffer. Republic of Zangaro/Buranda(The Dogs of War/Yes, Minister)- Both are stand ins for Equatorial Guinea in their respective sources. In 1970, a large plutonium deposit is discovered in Zangaro, which is under the ruler of Marxist and Pro Soviet Union President Jean Kimba. Making the Zangaro independence day celebrated but not stated as October 12th. Kimba and his successor Colonel Bobi were killed in a coup and Dr.Okoye became the new head of government. Okoye changed the country for the best, renaming it Buranda in the process. Since Zangaro is based of Equatorial Guinea, which became independent three years prior in 1968, no one was btohered by the name change and Jean Kimba was unpopular. Map Interzone (Naked Lunch) - located near Tangiers Carbombya (Transformers) - replaces Libya as it shares many similarities (camels, oil, Northern Africa, Abdul Fakkadi is based on Muammar al-Gaddafi) Halwan, Murkatesh, Wakanda, Ujanka, Ghudaza, Mohannda, Rudyarda, Niganda, Narobia, Canaan, Azania, Zwartheid, Imaya, Genosha, Mbangawi, Bora-Baru, Burunda (Marvel) - from a Marvel Universe map Arrida (Ranger's Apprentice) - located somewhere in the North African desert Kahndaq (DC Comics) - located on the northern part of the Sinai Peninsula between Egypt and Israel. Babar's Kingdom, Rhinoland (Babar the Elephant) - location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Elephants and Rhinos as well as former French colonial empire Bonande, Nayak(Night of Truth)- replaces Burkina Faso (home of the film's director Fanta Régina Nacro), divided similar to the two major people of Burkina Faso (the Voltaic and the Mande are similar to the Bonande and the Nayak peoples and replace them here) Ng'ombwana (Black As He's Painted) - replaces Guinea-Bissau. Katanga (The Dogs of War) - replaces Guinea as it is said to border Sierra Leone and the novel (which depicts a civil war in Katanga) appeared during the Guinean civil war Beninia (Stand on Zanzibar) - uniting Benin and Togo due to the obvious similarity of the name (Benin originally ruled both Benin and Togo!) Nibia (Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls) - replaces Nigeria, apart from the slight reference of names, the bat is holy in Nigeria as it is said to be in Nibia Fernando Poo (The Illuminatus! Trilogy) - based on the real island of Fernando Pó Republic of Zangaro, Buranda (The Dogs of War/Yes, Minister) - is implied to be inspired by Equatorial Guinea in both sources. Gorilla City (DC Comics) - location determined by overlapping maps showing African jungle territories and spreading of Gorillas Kinjanja (A Good Man in Africa) - replaces the Angolian exclave of Cabinda Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and His Short Subjects) - a little pun on the Republic of Congo and the Democratic Republic of Congo Zamunda (Coming to America) - replaces Uganda as Jaffe Joffer is already established as an Idi Amin reference Equatorial Kundu (The West Wing) - replaces Rwanda as the Genocide of Kundu is based on the Rwanda Genocide Ishmaelia (Scoop) - located in Ethiopia as the book is based on the author's experience during the Italo-Abyssinian War Bangalla, Ivory-Lana (The Phantom) - said to be located around the approximate region of Tanzania, Kenya and Uganda; Ivory-Lana located at one of East Africa's largest elephant habitats Pride Lands (The Lion King) - location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Lions and Swahili language (the lions' names are Swahili words) Moloni Republic (Metal Gear Acid) - replaces Malawi because of the similar names Gorotoland, Nagonia (Capable of Honor / TASS Is Authorized to Declare) - splits up Mozambique because both take place in a Southern African communist nation. Matobo (The Interpreter) - replaces Zimbabwe which is Matobo is based on and Edmond Zuwanie would be a great fictional version of Robert Mugabe Botswanga/Sangala (Le Crocodile du Botswanga/''24: Redemption'')- replaces Botswana as the timeline of the civil war and coup d'etat fits to the one in Botswana. Renamed in 2015. Outer Heaven (Metal Gear)- located in the north of South Africa Kukuanaland (King Solomon's Mines)- located in South Africa Birani (The Gods Must Be Crazy) - located in the Kalahari desert, near Namibia and Angola Nambabwe (Oh Shucks...Here Comes UNTAG) - replaces Namibia which Nambabwe is a parody of